Florece una nueva Sakura
by Risa.Koizumi
Summary: Amigos desde pequeños, un viaje los separa, pero despues de 6 años regresa totalmente cambiada ,lean no se arepentiran
1. Chapter 1

**_Este es mi primer fic espero que les agrade, dejen reviews. ^_^_**

**Capitulo I**

**-Buenos días, Sasuke-kun- **toco a la puerta Sakura una pequeña chica de 10 años, con cabello corto de un extraño color rosa , unos hermosos ojos jade, que era tapados por unos feos anteojos, su dientes eran decorados por unos frenillos un poco grandes. Su forma de vestir era espantosa….

-**que tal teme- **también saludo un chico rubio de la misma edad, muy guapo, pelo rubio en putas hacia todos lados y unos hermosos ojos azules, con Sakura eran hermanos, no muy parecidos pero lo eran.

-**Hola, se demoraron bastante- **dijo serio Sasuke, de la misma edad, todo en si era perfecto, su piel era blanca , su cabello era negro azulado y unos penetrantes ojos negros, era demasiado bello, parecía un príncipe, para los ojos de Sakura.

Eran los mejores amigos, la peli rosa siempre estuvo enamorada del inexpresivo azabache, pero este nunca presto la mayor atención a la muchacha, ella sabía que nunca tendría una oportunidad con él, era poco agraciada y fea, si , ya lo tenía claro siempre le decían lo mismo.

**Flash Back**

**-es frentona, cuatro ojos y dientes de lata- **se burlaban sus compañeros, mientras la ojijade lloraba sin reparo.

-**cállense idiotas-** levanto la voz Sasuke, todos guardaron silencio, para tan solo tener 10 años podía lograr eso, era el más popular junto a Naruto en la primaria.

Los niños se quedaron en silencio y comenzaron a desaparecer del lugar, Naruto abrazo a su hermana quien estaba llorando a un **–tranquila, no eres fea, eres hermosa Sakura- **le brindaba palabras de apoyo a su familiar, Sasuke solo observaba con un poco de tristeza lo que tenía que soportar la chica.

**Fin Flash Back.**

**-Sasuke necesito que me acompañes a llevar a Sakura al dentista- **

-**está bien- **dijo sin más, el muchacho.

**Contado por Sakura.**

Naruto es un idiota como se le ocurre pedirle eso a Sasuke que vergüenza, solo espero que el dentista me diga que ya pueda sacármelos, ya no lo soporto, quiero ponerme linda para Sasuke, lo amo demasiado, aunque solo tenga 10 sé que puedo conquistarlo.

-**Sakura quiero ver cómo te pondrás cuando te lo saquen- **hablo mi hermano, posando una de sus mano en mi hombro.

-**eso espero – **dije tímidamente, aunque lleváramos años de amistad los tres y de hermandad con Naruto, siempre fui así, apagada por el brillo de belleza que emanaban esos dos, siempre tenía que soportar los comentarios de las personas diciendo, que hace una chica como ella con esos dos hermosos chicos?, comentarios como esos escuchaba de personas mayores y de chicos de nuestra misma edad. Prefería quedarme unos cuantos pasos detrás de ellos, para así no hacerlos pasar vergüenza, pero a ellos ni les importaba.

**Fin relato Sakura.**

Ya habían llegado a la clínica, la peli rosa entro apurada a la sala, se demoro varios minutos allí dentro.

-**si que se demora teme- **hablo Naruto poyando ambas manos en su nuca –**que le dirás?- **pregunto curioso.

-**nada- **el pelirrubio no se extrañaba, Sasuke es un chico sin expresión alguna.

-**vamos teme, dile , te ves hermosa Sakura, para que se sienta bien, de seguro le agradara de sobremanera tu comentario- **golpeando con su codo el brazo del azabache.

-**no tendría porque hacerlo, no debería decir cosas lindas si son mentiras dobe- **Naruto cambio su sonrisa por una mueca de disgusto.

-**teme sí que eres un idiota, Sakura es hermosa- **cruzándose de brazos y cerrando sus ojos en forma de disgusto.

-**solo lo dices porque es tu hermana-** agachando su cabeza y cerrando sus ojos.

Hasta que salió por fin la ojijade, venia con la cabeza agachada de pena.

-**que sucedió?- **pregunto de inmediato su hermano al ver su expresión.

-**no puedo sacármelos aun, tengo para cerca de unos 6 años mas- **votando unas lagrimas. Sasuke al verla llorar, de inmediato hablo.

-**no llores, tienes que esperas más tiempo, para que así se te enderecen mas y puedas lucir una hermosa sonrisa- **no le gustaba verla llorar aunque no sintiera nada por ella, al menso así pensaba.

-**Arigaro Sasuke-kun- **emitiendo una sonrisa al muchacho, quien al mirarla giro su cabeza de inmediato. Naruto se dio cuenta del gesto pero solo sonrió.

Volvieron a casa ya que se les había hecho tarde, pasaron a dejar al pelinegro y se marcharon. Al llegar vieron a Minato su padre hablar seriamente con su esposa Kushina.

-**estás seguro que quieres tomar esa decisión?- **los hermanos se miraban extrañados, mientras sus padres seguían hablando en la mesa.

-**Si, Sakura no debe desaprovechar esta oportunidad, yo no puedo dejar la empresa sola e irme, así que tú te marcharas con ella a Francia y yo me quedo aquí en Tokio junto a Naruto.- **Kushina bajo la mirada, no quería separarse de su tan amado esposa, este la vio y la abrazo, se amaban demasiado pero tenían que hacerlo por sus hijos. Por otro lado se encontraba Naruto abrazando a Sakura ambos llorando, también eran muy unidos como para separarse, pero como siempre eran muy obedientes no podían desobedecer a sus padre, y ya desde hace tiempo que a Sakura le venían diciendo sobre una de las mejores escuela de danza en Francia, ella había quedado encantada de ir, pero la tristeza la invadía ya que no podría ver a sus amigos.

-**tenemos que decirle a Sakura, el viaje es mañana a primera ho… - **fue interrumpido por un grito proveniente de su hiperactivo hijo.

-**NO! , no se llevaran a mi hermana.. **– gritaba y lloraba , Minato lo tomo en brazos y lo llevo a la pieza haciendo berrinche, Kushina también tomo a su hija, quien se encontraba apoyada en la pared con una mano en su pecho.

-**Cariño, nos iremos a Francia a cumplir tu sueño, no perderás contacto con Naruto y tu padre, además estarás conmigo, no te dejare sola en ese enorme país, está bien?- **la pequeña paro su llanto y con una sonrisa le asintió.

::::::::::::::::::::::

-**no se llevaran a Sakura papa, no les dejare hacer eso, son injustos- **sentándolo en la cama, y secándole las lagrimas interminables que caían por el rostro de su hijo.

-**Naruto, no seas egoísta ese es el sueño de Sakura, déjala ir , siempre hablaran y no vivirá para siempre allí, solo va hacer por un lapso de tiempo- **mientras sobaba la cabellera dorada del ojiazul.

-**en serio?, solo ira y vendrá?- **Minato asintió, haciendo que parara el llanto y sonriera.

-**ahora duerme, mañana me acompañaras a dejar a tu hermana y madre al aeropuerto- **el chico le respondió con un si , se puso la pijama y se durmió.

:::::::::::::::::::

-**Se calmo?- **pregunto preocupada Kushina.

-**Si.- **abrazando a su esposa y dándole un fugaz beso en los labios. –**y Sakura?-**

**-está dormida, ya empaque su ropa y la mía aun no, me puedes ayudar?- **Minato asintió, se fueron a la recamara, ordenaron todo y se acostaron, mañana les esperaba un largo día a todos.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

La alarma sonó, Naruto y Sakura se levantaron bastante temprano , el vuelo era a las 10 de la mañana. La mañana era hermosa la época de las sakuras estaba a flor de piel, esta estación le encantaba a la pelirosa, pero por los motivos se le hacía desagradable ese día, se marcharía, quien sabe por cuánto tiempo, hasta que se aburría dijo su mama, pero a ella le encantaba bailar, solo el tiempo le diría que hacer, dio un suspiro y bajo las escaleras, en la mesa les esperaba su familia, Naruto le sonrió, pero sus ojos mostraban tristeza, Minato la miro y le dijo –**te ves más hermosa de lo común esta mañana cariño-** Sakura sabía que mentía, pero evitaba soltar una risita apenada. –**Cielo ven a tomar desayuno- **le hablo Kushina como si fuera un día normal.

Acabaron de comer, el pelirrubio se levanto y se dirigió a la puerta con pesar.

-**oni-chan dónde vas?- **pregunto extrañada su hermana, quería que pasara más tiempo junta a ella antes de que se fuera.

-**saldré, si no regreso solo márchense, llegare si o si – **salió rápidamente marchándose a quien sabe dónde, se quedaron preocupados pero no tenían tiempo, tenían que arreglar las ultimas cosas.

**Contado por Naruto.**

Necesito contarle al teme esto, me siento muy triste, no quiero que Sakura se marche de mi lado, pero si se va quiero que se lleve el mejor regalo, se que aunque sea verlo se le rea de agrado, estúpido Sasuke como no se ha dado cuenta de lo que siente mi nee-chan, conociéndole sé que le pasas cosas, pero como nunca se ha enamorado no sabe lo que significa, o también por el maldito orgullo que tiene, es un baka.

-**teme por fin abres, sabes desde cuando espero?- **pregunte arto de que no me abriera la puerta.

-**lo siento dobe estaba comiendo, y que haces a estas horas?- **veía en sus ojos un poco de preocupación ya que nunca he venido a molestarlo tan temprano.

-**venia a decirte…-**hice una pausa, me encanta darle dramático a las cosas y me gusta ver la cara de Sasuke por saber qué.

-**habla de una vez!- **jajajaa es chistoso, ya está bien le diré de una vez

-**bueno, Sakura se va..- **vamos a ver qué me dices teme, si reaccionas como si nada es porque lo que yo creía.

-**Donde?- **mm… te noto preocupado jajaja

-**a Francia se va en una hora más, si quieres despedirte de ella, acompañe de inmediato al aeropuerto, antes de que sea… demasiado tarde- **es genial parece drama esto .

-**como eres de idiota, de seguro vuelve pronto, no molestes tengo sueño- **como eres de testarudo teme, comenzó a cerrar la puerta , pero puse el pie para evitarlo y si que dolió.

-**Sasuke – **dije serio , esto siempre funciona para captar la atención de frívolo. –**Sakura no volverá en mucho tiempo, se irá a estudiar allí, y va junto a mama , no va por un lapso de tiempo, me entiendes?**

**-hmp, vámonos- **lo conseguí, entro por algo, no vio lo que era pero lo guardo de inmediato en su bolsillo.

**Fin relato Naruto**

Los jóvenes llegaron justo a tiempo, Sakura se estaba despidiendo de sus padre, pero al ver a Naruto fue corriendo abrazarlo con muchas lagrimas en sus ojos, el ojiazul la imito, parecían bebes, el azabache estaba atrás con la cabeza agacha.

-**Nee-chan, viene Sasuke a despedirse- **se hizo a un lado e hizo visible la cara de tristeza nunca antes vista el ojinegro, mientras él iba a despedirse de Kushina.

-**Sasuke-kun, te extrañare-** lo abrazo, el muchacho solo permaneció inmóvil, la pelirosa sintió un roce en su bolsillo, pero no le dio importancia , se separo y emprendió camino con su madrea la entrada del avión. Hicieron una seña de despedida y se perdieron dentro. El pelirrubio seguía llorando. Minato acariciaba a su hijo y Sasuke solo miraba el avión sin expresión alguna. Pasaron a dejar al azabache y se fueron a casa.

**6 años después….**

**-Naruto, despierta ya llego el día en que tienes que ir a buscar a tu nee-chan ¡!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo II**

**-despierta ya Naruto- **dijo su padre, destapando a un guapo chico, ya no era el niño de antes ahora era todo un adolescente de 16 –**me acaba de llamar mama- **al escuchar eso se levanto de un sopetón de su cama.

-**que ha dicho?- **pregunto ansioso saltando en su cama, su actitud no había cambiado nada.

-**pues..**

**Conversación telefónica.**

**-Amor, que hermoso es escuchar tu voz tan temprano, que sucede?- **rascando uno de sus ojos con el puño.

-_**sorpresa mi vida, regreso mañana a Tokio, Sakura termino antes con los estudios de danza y tuvo unos líos amoroso, así que quiere irse cuanto antes de aquí, ah y arregla la pieza para alojados, traemos a una muy buena amiga de nuestra hija-**_

_**-**_**que alegría escuchar esto, no sabes los deseos que tengo de que estén ambas aquí de nuevo-** sentándose en la cama de felicidad –**mañana a qué hora, iremos a buscarlas- **

_**-cerca de las … 6 de la tarde-**_

-**está bien, estaremos allí puntuales.-**

-_**tenemos que arreglar unas cuantas cosas, me despido Te amo.- **_

**-**_**Igual Aishiteru-**_

**Fin conversación.**

El pelirrubio se puso feliz, por fin vería de nuevo a su querida hermana y madre. Se levanto, ambos hicieron el aseo al hogar ya que era un solo desorden, lavaron platos, ropa .. Y la pieza para la nueva invitada.

-**conoces a la chica que vendrá padre?- **pregunto curioso .

-**No, dijo que era amiga de Sakura, debe ser de tu misma edad-** mirando a su hijo de reojo.

-**espero que sea simpática, necesito a una chica en estos momentos-** bajando la mirada triste.

-**eres guapo como tu padre, solo debes encontrar a la mejor , como yo lo hice.-**

**-todavía no llega la perfecta, todas la de la escuela son una lanzadas- **

**-así son las chicas de ahora-**

**-si, pero de seguro llegara una y no la desaprovechare- **dándole una sonrisa a su padre, pero pronto fue quitada cuando un recuerdo se le vino a la mente. –**que lio amoroso tubo Sakura?- **

**-no me dijo nada mas, solo eso- **siguiendo con la decoración del cuarto.

**Relato de Naruto**

Sakura con otro chico?, debe haberle gustado demasiado como para olvidar a Sasuke, bueno este teme tampoco ha perdido el tiempo, lleva saliendo con Karin, una nueva del curso hace casi dos meses, es bonita, de cabello rojo, buen físico, etc., pero de mi gusto no ¡!, no sé si para el teme, nunca le pregunte, pero creía que también sentía cosas por mi hermana, a veces se apenaba cuando Sakura le sonreía, una expresión nunca antes vista por Sasuke y hasta ahora no he visto, siempre tuvo a chicas por todos lados, pero llego Karin y no sé lo que le hizo, no me gusta hablar de ello con él, aaa cierto necesito llamarlo para contarle.

-_**diga.- **_si que contesta frio este, hasta se alcanza sentir el frio por el móvil.

-**teme , te tengo noticiaaaaaaaaaaaas- **

-_**no grites dobe, que sucede?-**_

_**-**_**pues….. mañana llega Sakura ¡! Qué te parece?- **

***….* - **no me contesto, se habrá muerto?

-**eeey teme sigues allí, ya te moriste , vamos baka contesta, el dinero no sale de los fideos-**

**-**_**sigo aquí idiota, a y qué bueno que llegue, de seguro viene con unos lentes mas gigantes que los de antes.- **_se rio, baka como se atreve a burlarse de mi nee-chan.

**-y tu noviecita? Dime que no usa lentes baka- **esto me está sacando de mis casillas, veras lo hermosa que llegara y te dejara babeando.

-**A Karin le sientan-** si que es duro, mmm ya se ..

-**si tu lo dices, pero al parecer Sakura ya tuvo novio o lo tiene aun?, valla no recuerdo bien.- **vamos a ver tu reacción Uchiha.

-…**… me alegro por ella….- **

-**alo? Alo?- **el muy imbécil me colgó, al parecer le molesto mi comentario, pues se lo tiene merecido, ve y divierte con tu Karin dattebayo.

**Fin relato.**

El pelirrubio aun seguía enojado por el comentario que le había hecho su amigo respecto a su hermana, entro furioso a la habitación donde se encontraba su padre.

-**que sucede Naruto, por que entras así?- **pregunto extrañado.

-**el baka de Sasuke, volvió a tratar a Sakura como una chica fea, baka baka, es un bakaaaa!.- **grito con furia, quien asusto un poco al pelirrubio mayor.

-**cálmate , de seguro regresa hermosa y le tapara la boca a ese mocoso.- **uniéndose también a la furia, dos Namikase enojados es difícil de controlar.

:::::::::::::::::::::::

Kushina por otro lado arreglaba las cosas de su hija y amiga , ya que se encontraban en la última clase. –**la estancia aquí ha sido muy bella, pero es momento de regresar a nuestro hogar.- **decía la pelirroja en el balcón, hasta que siente la puerta abrirse.

-**o Sakura por fin llegas…-**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Relato contado por Sasuke.**

Valla sorpresa que me dio el dobe, mañana llega Sakura, habrá cambiado?, no me la puedo imaginar, siento algo en mi pecho pero no sé que es, nunca antes lo había sentido, pero me hace sonreír, es estúpido, además recordar de nuevo a Sakura, me hace acordar a Karin del porque estoy con ella.

Cuando llego recién al instituto y entro a nuestra sala, me atrajo por completo, su cabello y sus anteojos le asentaban muy bien, tenía un físico que nunca antes vi en una mujer, en ese momento todo de ella se me hizo perfecto. Al tiempo, comenzó a coquetear conmigo, yo solo recibía sus halagos, me gustaba que lo hiciera, me sentía bien, no eran los típicos que utilizaban las otras mujeres para conquistarme, creo que la pelirroja me encanto, ahora sigo con ella, va todo bien pero la noticia que me dio el dobe de Naruto, hizo que me confundiera , pero por qué?, si yo nunca sentí nada por Sakura, aaaaaa de verdad no me entiendo.

Mi teléfono comenzó a sonar, era Naruto, ahora que quería?.

-_**Alo teme, me acompañaras mañana a ir por Sakura?, es que mi papa no podrá, tiene negocios, onegaaai, no quiero ir solo- **_ me dijo un poco desesperado, conociéndolo de seguro está haciendo pucheros.

-**lo siento dobe, me juntare con Karin…- **no sabía que mas decir, además no quería perder una cita con ella.

-_**weee, ahora dejaste de lado a tus amigos sí que eres un idiota, si estuvieras con mi hermana todo sería diferente teme baka- **_ de nuevo la nombro, por una extraña razón, cuando escucho su nombre se me acelera un mi latido, debo estar enfermo?, una chica como ella no me puede causar esto, nadie lo ha causado, menos Sakura que no la veo hacia casi ya 6 años , será mejor no verla así no me sentiré enfermo…..


	3. Chapter 3

_**Gracias por sus reviews, seguiré con la historia hasta el final… n_n**_

**Capítulo III**

Las horas a lo Namikase se les hacían interminables, hace poco Minato recibió una llamada de su esposa que estaba saliendo del aeropuerto, se emocionaron , pronto estarías con sus mujeres.

-**eyy Naruto deberías ir a comprarle algo a tu hermana- **dijo nervioso su padre.

-**y.. Tu.. tu a mama- **respondió al igual que su progenitor. Se movían de un lado a otro, el ojiazul subía y bajaba la escalera, hasta que salió convencido de la idea de su padre, al igual que su hijo Minato salió en busca del mejor regalo para su amada, pero sin que su Naruto se diera cuenta ya que solía molestarlo mucho.

O_OO_O_OO_o-o-oO-O_o_OO_o-o

Por otro lado se encontraba un guapo adolescentes de 16 años, su cuerpo ya no era el de un niño, parecía un modelos para los ojos de las miles de chicas que lo observaban, pero sus expresiones no cambiaron al igual que la actitud del hiperactivo pelirrubio, ahí en una plaza se encontraba Sasuke sentado en una banca junto a una también atractiva chica pelirroja.

**-sasukito, vamos en un rato mas al cine , vamos di que si?- **hablaba empalagosamente Karin.

**-lo que tú quieras- **respondió con desgano el azabache.

-**ohh Teme ¡!- **escucharon un grito a lo lejos, al ver bien era Naruto quien se acercaba caminado con el brazo arriba para que los lograran ver.

-**dobe que haces aquí?, no deberías estar en el aeropuerto por Sakura?- **al decir el nombre de ella, Karin cambio su cara a una de disgusto, sabia quien era, pero nunca Sakura podría superarla.

-**Si, en un rato mas voy, iré con mi padre ya que cambio el día de los negocios, ahora voy a comprar un regalo para ella , me acompañas- **con ambas mano en su nuca.

-**hmp- **el ojinegro se estaba poniendo , cuando sintió un agarre proveniente de la pelirroja.

-**tenemos que ir al cine recuerdas?-**

**-verdad, lo siento Naruto, nos vemos en un rato mas-** se despidió de su amigo y yéndose junto a la chica, quien iba del gancho con el azabache , pero este solo tenía sus manos en los bolsillos.

-**zo…- **no alcanzo a pronunciar lo que iba a decir, ya que el no trataba a las mujeres así, con disgusto se fue a la tienda más cercana ya que se tenía que marchar luego a la búsqueda.

O_o_O_O_O_O_oO_o_O_OO_OO_O_OO_o

-**ya llegue, vamos luego son las 5:30 padre- **abro sulfurado la puerta.

-**vam ..os – **mientras cargaba un enorme obsequio.

-**ja.. ja –** Naruto miro con una gotita en su cien lo que llevaba, luego miro el suyo, no era ni la cuarta parte del que tenía su padre, dio un suspiro bajando su cabeza –**vámonos- **hablo derrotado.

-**si… vamos… jeje- **tratando de meter el enorme bulto en el maletero.

Ya habían llegado al aeropuerto, pero se quedaron tratando de sacar el extremadamente grande regalo de Minato para Kushina.

-**Papa, si que eres….- **forcejeando para que saliera.

-**que soy qué? A ver dilo…- **dándolo un coscorrón en la cabeza.

-**aissh duele, pero es que no podías haberlo traído aquí, ahora como lo sacamos, al parecer se atoro..- **le decía mirando haber si encontraba como retirarlo del maletero.

-**uuf me rindo.. podrías tirarlo tú de ahí….-**

-**Cieeeeelooooo ¡!- **se sintió un grito desde las escaleras.

-**aaa?- **emitió confundido.

-**es mamaaaa ¡!- **grito Naruto apuntado con los ojos llenos de lagrimas.

Dejaron lo que hacían de lado, para correr donde ella, se saludaron y demás, el pelirrubio comenzó a mirar hacia alrededor, mientras sus padres de abrazaban y se decían cosas cursis.

-**mama, y Sakura?- **

**-aaa esta con Hinata recogiendo las maletas.. a mira allí vienen- **el ojiazul giro su cabeza y vio a dos chicas.

-**Sa…ku….ra ¿?...**

**O_O_O_O_OO_O_O_O_O_o-o—o_O_O_OO_o**

En el cine se encontraba Sasuke con Karin, estaban viendo una película romanticona, nada agradable para el azabache, pero para la pelirroja era los momentos más melosos para besar a Sasuke, ya que este casi nunca lo hacía.

**- Sasuke-kun- **le hablo tierna.

-**hmp-**

**-sabes hoy estoy sola en casa, quieres acompañarme?- **el azabache la miro por un instante y luego hacia donde miraba antes.

-**lo siento, mañana hay clases- **fue lo único que dijo, haciendo que Karin se enojara.

-**sabes sasuke?, eres frio, yo no me merezco esto, terminamos, después te darás cuenta de lo perfecta que soy para ti y regresaras rendido a mis pies!- **gritaba la pelirroja fuera del cine al ojinegro

**Relato Sasuke**

Si que grita esta mujer, acaso no siente vergüenza? , pues terminamos qué más da, no es la gran cosa que digamos, me siento mejor junto a mi Soledad .

-**acaso no vas a responder?.- ** me insistía, creo que piensa que me arrodillare y le pediré que no me deje.

-**me iré a casa.- ** su cara se deformo, es chistoso.

-**no me dirás nada mas? Que no te dejo o algo?- **como lo pensaba.

-**no, es tu decisión, adiós- **mejor me voy antes de que cambie de parecer, creí que me dolería un poco separarme de ella, por sentir atracción, pero veo que no me causo nada.

**Fin relato.**

Karin se quedo anonadada por Sasuke, no se quedaría de brazos cruzados, dejaría que el azabache regresara pidiendo disculpas por su fea actitud.

OOooooOOo_oO_o_o_o_o-O-oO-O-oO-O-oO-o

*….* .- **el dobe no me contesta, ya se abra ido?, de seguro y yo perdiendo el tiempo con esa mujer sin escrupulos – **se decía ya en su casa el ojinegro, lanzando el celular al aire para luego atraparlo.

_O_OO_O_OOoo-oO_OO_oO_OO_OO_o

En aeropuerto se encontraba Naruto y su familia, aun sorprendido por lo que veían sus ojos..

-**por que te quedas viendo así cariño?- **pregunto Kushina al ver a su hijo tan embobado.

*….*- no le respondió nada

-**Tu igual Minato?- **con una sonrisa en sus labios.

-**es…. Es …. Es …. Ella… Sakura?... mi…. Hermana?...**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Espero que les hayan gustado los 3 capi anteriores, ahora va el 4 espero que les guste, dejen reviews ^_^**_

**Capítulo IV**

**-dobe! Naruto!- **le gritaba Sasuke al ojiazul quien se encontraba perdido en sus pensamientos. –**eyy idiota- **dándole un golpe en su cabeza, lo cual hizo reacción al pelirrubio.

-**aaaa teme, siempre tan agresivo que sucede?- **dijo confundido, sobándose el lugar del dolor.

-**pues, estas en otro sitio que sucede?, estas como embobado-**

**-ja..ja es que es muy bella teme, muuuuuuy bella- **emitía Naruto suspirando.

-**de quien hablas…- **siendo callado por las palabras de Kakashi sensei.

-**curso, hoy entraran dos alumnas nuevas, recíbanla con humildad por favor, .. vamos pasen.- **haciendo que pasaran dos chicas.

El azabache quedo fantaseado, ante sus ojos veía la más hermosa flor , tenía el cabello largo hasta la cintura de un color rosa extraño, tenía su cuerpo delineada mente formado, unos hermosos ojos jade que emitían un brillo encantador, Naruto vio la expresión del ojinegro y se apresuro a hablar.

-**Si que llego hermosa Sakura , o no teme?- **el azabache giro su cabeza hacia el pelirrubio.

-**Sakura?-**

**Relato Sasuke.**

Ella era Sakura?, esta hermosa…, ey de que hablo?, estoy loco.. no , pero debo admitir que se convirtió en una bella mujer, diablos mi ritmo cardiaco comenzó a agitarse a medida de que se acerca más, Naruto las llamo para que se sentaran tras nosotros y al parecer el muy idiota siente atracción por Hinata la amiga de Sakura, también es linda tiene el cabello color negro azulado con flecos, uno raros ojos color perla y de actitud muy tímida, como le gustan al dobe.

-**Vamos teme saluda a Sakura- **ella me miro fríamente el brillo de sus ojos no se iba , pero podía sentirlo.

-**Hola Sakura-chan, ha pasado mucho tiempo- **valla conmemorativo saludo.

-**Si mucho tiempo- **respondió, no era la misma, que le había pasado?

**Fin relato.**

Las clases pasaron con normalidad, la pelirosa solo veía y escriba sin decir nada, mientras Naruto y Hinata hablaban de lo que sea, se atraían mutuamente se notaba, pero eran muy inocentes ambos como para darse cuenta. Por otro lado el azabache observo sigilosamente a la ojijade ya que se encontraba muy extraña, no tenía la misma actitud, era fría, como un Sasuke versión femenina.

-**dobe, dime que sucedió con Sakura, no se ve bien- **pregunto curiosos en el recreo .

-**tienes curiosidad Sasuke, siempre supe que te importaba mi hermana- **insinuaba con la mirada al ojinegro.

-**nada de eso baka, solo porque éramos amigos, vamos, se que tu sabes algo- **

**-bueno, si tanto insistes… -** dio un respiro comenzó a contarle suceso por suceso. –**lo que pasa es que Sakura en Francia conoció a un chico, pues se enamoro, se hicieron novios por un año más o menos, cuando ella tenía 15, pero se entero de que este salía con otra mujer, la noticia la derrumbo por completa, cambio su actitud a una fría, para que ningún otro hombre la volviera hacer sufrir.-** el ojinegro oyó cada una de las palabras que decía Naruto.

-**a si que eso paso, pobre Sakura - **

-**si, dan ganas de ir y golpearlo hasta más no poder- **declamaba Naruto empuñando sus manos.

-**oye- **haciendo que el ojiazul lo mirara –**dime la verdad- **el pelirrubio mostro una cara interrogante

-**de que hablas?-**

**-te gusta Hinata cierto?- **Naruto se mostro sorprendido.

**Relato Naruto**

Que le pasa al teme?, gustarme Hinata?, jajajaja a lo mejor, cada vez que hablo con ella me siento cómodo, cuando se acerca siento un cosquilleo en el estomago, aunque solo ha estado aquí un día, ha causado sensaciones en mi que nunca antes había sentido, a lo mejor Sasuke tenga razón y me gusta…

-**ey teme, como sabes que te gusta Sakura?- **

**-pues bueno, me siento comod…..- **valla Sasuke te salió espontaneo –**dobe! No me gusta Sakura.. no.. no me gusta- **tartamudeaba demasiado, tiene la cara completamente roja, esto me demuestra que sientes algo por mi hermana teme.

-**jajaja caíste, respondiste enseguida y paraste cuando te diste cuenta de lo que hablabas- **me reí a carcajadas, verlo apenado da mucha risa.

-**me pillaste desprevenido idiota- **cruzándose de brazos –**además ya sabes que no siento nada por ella, así que calla.- **

Me seguí riendo por mucho rato, apenas recordaba aquello trataba de aguantar la risa, pero no podía, Sasuke estaba furioso y aun con el rubor en sus mejillas, no sé cómo no se da cuenta que lo conozco demasiado y sé lo que siente, aunque es muy contradictorio con si mismo, debería tener una entrevista con el mismo, para conocerse mejor.

**Fin relato**

El Uchiha aun seguía furioso, cuando se acordaba lo que estaba a punto de decir, se tapaba con la cara. –**Naruto, Naruto si que sabes engañarme- **pensaba el azabache.

Las clases ya habían terminado, los chicos se marcharon a sus casa, pero Naruto quería hacer algo mas, quería ver si sentía aun más cosas por Hinata y si ella sentía lo mismo por él, así se le declararía de una vez para poder salir con ella antes de que se fuera, tan solo pensarlo se ponía triste, pero aprovecharía el tiempo, también dejaría solos a los resentidos para que pudieran hablar, a lo mejor comienzan a salir en parejas.

-**chicos, vamos al karaoke, no tenemos clases ahora, está bien?- **repetía el ojiazul con las manos sobre su nuca como siempre lo hacía.

-**me parece bien Naruto-kun – **dijo Hinata sonriendo, haciendo que a Naruto se le pusieran las mejillas rojas.

-**que dicen ustedes amargados?- **les hablo a los dos chicos que permanecían en silencio, Sakura con la mirada abajo, para luego alterarse con el adjetivo que dijo el pelirrubio y Sasuke con las manos en los bolsillos sin inmutarse.

-**Oni-chan, no me digas amargada, sabes que no los soy!- **hablo por fin la pelirosa, con el puño en el aire.

-**valla ya apareció la verdadera Sakura me alegro- **susurro el azabache con una leve sonrisa, esto a la ojijade la hizo feliz ya que sonrió vergonzosamente, nuevamente florecía la hermosa sakura que habían conocido. .**me agrada la idea teme, vamos al karaoke a divertirnos como los hacíamos antes-** la pelirosa asintió, haciendo sonreír a todos, la ojiperla y Naruto se miraron de reojo, y Sasuke seguía sonriendo.

**Relato Sakura**

Creía haber olvidado por completo a Sasuke, pero no fue así, aun lo amo, mas ahora que me dice esto, me hizo tan feliz, por fin pude sonreír espontáneamente que hace cerca de 4 meses no lograba hacer por culpa de Sai mi ex novio que me dejo por otra, antes de tan solo pensarlo me ponía triste, pero ahora no, al tener al Uchiha cerca mío me hace sentir tranquila, señor cubito de hielo espero que te logres enamorar de mi como lo estoy yo….

-**Sakura- **me ha hablado con su voz tan varonil, me puse nerviosa, creo que me derrito, vamos Sakura se un poco mas difícil.

-**a Sasuke me hablabas? No me había dado cuenta lo siento..- **bien, DIFICIL, así lo podrás conquistar, acaba de sonreír de medio lado, se ve tan guapo….

**Fin relato**

-**me alegro de que hallas vuelto y ….. –**

-**se alegra? Escuche bien?.- **pensaba la ojijade

–**espero que sea todo como antes, como los buenos amigos que éramos- **

-**amigos?- **seguía pensando ahora desanimada con una gotita en su cabeza. –**eso espero Sasuke-kun- **le sonrió sin ánimos, no le gustaba la idea de ser amigos, ella siempre quiso algo más.

-**de que hablan e?- **se interpuso Naruto poniendo su cara entremedio de los dos.

-**que te importa teme, tu ve y habla con Hinata y decláratele de una vez- **el pelirrubio no sabía qué hacer, Hinata tenía una cara de sorpresa mientras él sentía que su cara explotaba.

-**sas… sasu… SASUKEE TEMEE, de que hablas je…jee – **hablaba entre cortado con una mano en su nuca y riendo. –**a mi no me gusta Hinata-chan- **al decir esto la ojiperla agacho su mirada con tristeza y esto pudo notarlo su amiga de 6 años Sakura, esta se acerco a su hermano y lo golpeo fuertemente en la cabeza

-**cállate idiota!- **le grito, esto hizo que Sasuke girara su mirada a la pelinegra, también lo noto la tristeza de su mirada, jalo del brazo a Naruto para llevarlo un poco más lejos de las chicas para poder hablar, miro a Sakura y esta asintió, parecían entenderse a la perfección.

-**por qué dijiste eso imbécil- **le susurro el azabache para que la ojiperla no escuchara.

-**porque a Hinata le molesto, vi su cara de disgusto Sasuke- **su cara se torno triste-

-**si que eres teme, después de que dijiste *no me gusta hinata*- **lo ultimo diciéndolo de forma burlona. –**Hinata se puso triste-**

**-triste y por qué?- **pregunto inocente el ojiazul.

-**es obvio idiota, le gustas y escuchar eso no le agrado, decláratele en el Karaoke, no pierdas el tiempo teme, yo hare lo mismo…- **

**-lo mismo?, te le declararas a Sakura ¡!- **grito el hiperactivo, haciendo que las chicas se giraran.

-**puedes ser menos gritón ¿?, si lo que escuchaste, me gusta tu nee-chan – **diciendo esto lo dejo mas desahogado –**pero no ahora como tú, en un tiempo, primero tengo que saber si ya no quiere a su ex novio, me entiendes?- **

**-si lo entiendo dobe, aa y se nota que sigue enamorada de ti, ya vámonos luego, necesito pedirle disculpas a Hinata, y después hablaremos tienes mucho de que explicarme.- **dijo acomodando su ropa y dirigiéndose hacia donde estaban antes.

-**lo sé- **

Naruto se disculpo con Hinata pero sin decirle nada más, la ojiperla le sonrió haciendo que el pelirrubio muriera de la vergüenza, se dirigieron rápidamente al karaoke, pidieron una sala y entraron , acomodaron todo y eligieron quien cantaría primero.

-**veamos, será en solo o dúo?- **pregunto Hinata.

-**en pareja Hinata-chan.- **emitió con un grito el ojiazul

-**entonces en parejas- **dijo serio Sasuke, quien sorprendió a la pelirosa ya que él nunca mostraba interés en este tipo de cosas.

-**chicos….- **decía Naruto, apoyando sus manos sobre su entrepierna.

-**one-chan, asqueroso no te toques ahí- **decía Sakura pasándose las manos sobre los ojos. La ojiperla solo reía , se le hacia gracioso al igual que el ojinegro.

-**buuu, nee-chan mala, nece…sito ir al bañoo ¡!—**grito y salió corriendo de la sala.

Se demoro más o menos unos 5 minutos, al entrar puso una cara de relajo, haciendo que todos rieran a carcajadas, se sentó al lado de Hinata haciendo ruborizar a la chica.

-**Bueno, quien ira primero?- **pregunto Sasuke, Hinata y Naruto se miraron y dijeron al mismo tiempo.

-**SASUKE Y SAKURA ¡!...**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Gomen por la tardanza del capi V, espero que les este gustando mi fic, dejen reviews… n_n**_

**Capitulo V**

**-SASUKE Y SAKURA ¡!- **gritaron a la par la ojiperla y Naruto.

Sakura tenía un leve sonrojo, pero no lo quería hacer notar, sabía que Sasuke la ponía nerviosa, pero sería dura, no se dejaría llevar por la hermosa cara del azabache, se paro tomo los dos micrófonos y le ofreció uno al oji negro…

-**no te atreves cubito de hielo?-** emitió desafiante, este la miro con una sonrisa de lado.

-**no me desafíes Haruno, conmigo no es bueno jugar- **tomo el aparato y tomo lugar al lado de la chica, la ponía nerviosa.

**Relato Sakura **

Esta a tan solo unos centímetros de mi lado, mira solo al frente a la espera de la canción, estoy nerviosa…. VAMOS Sakura, ya no eres la chica tonta que eras cuando pequeña, se ahora tú la fría con Sasuke, pero me dijo que se alegraba de que fuera como antes.- peleaba con mi conciencia, ser Sakura o no ser Sakura, por ratos se me sale la verdadera yo, pero después recuerdo la cara de Sai y el hielo entra en mi, después veo la cara de Sasuke y mi corazón late a mil por hora, pero a el no le gusto, ni por haber cambiado mi aspecto se gira a mirarme, había cambiado por él, pero Sai me hizo olvidarlo , todo giraba en torno a él , hasta que paso lo que paso, no quiero recordarlo, verlo besado con aquella chica, me parte el corazón… pero de nuevo Sasuke, hay Kami-sama que hago, lo tengo claro ya no amo a Sai, siempre ha sido ese azabache que me vuelve loca, pero en este largo tiempo dudo que no haya tenido novia, de seguro esta con alguien y le es fiel…

-**Hey- **estaba tan pendiente de mis pensamientos , que ni cuenta me di que la canción acaba de empezar, fui despabilada por la varonil voz del pelinegro a mi lado.

**Fin Relato.**

Comenzó a cantar el ojinegro, tenía una voz hermosa, para no ser cantante era muy afinado, después llego el momento de Sakura, Naruto tapo los oídos de Hinata.

-**será mejor que no escuches esto, Hinata- **la ojiperla sonrió y saco sus manos delicadamente de sus orejas.

**-Naruto-kun escucharemos a un ángel- **sonriéndole al pelirrubio, quien se ruborizo al instante

La pelirosa comenzó, tomo aire y canto, una melodiosa voz salió de su boca, mientras cantaba cerraba sus ojos, apretándolos en los tonos más altos y de vez en cuando abría sus ojos mostrando sus bellas perlas color jade, Sasuke se había quedado deslumbrado, se veía hermosa, UN ANGEL, no dejaba de mirarla, la chica no se daba cuenta ya que se sentía que fuera ella y la música. La canción había terminado, Naruto y Hinata se pararon a aplaudir..

-**hacen un dúo muy bueno- **decía Hinata** .**

**-donde aprendiste a cantar así Nee-chan- **hablaba sorprendido el ojiazul.

Sakura solo hacia leves reverencias de respeto, se sentaron y ahora les tocaba cantar a Naruto y Hinata.

**El ramen , Si**

**Ese exquisito fideo, QUIERO RAMEN **

**Esa sopa , QUIERO RAMEN**

**QUIERO RAMEN, RAMEN, RAMEN **

**Mi vida solo gira a esa inigualable comida,**

**Te canto a ti esta canción fideos largos, de una contextura fina y esbelta.**

A los chicos les salía una gotita en sus cien, el pelirrubio cantaba emocionado aquella canción, la ojiperla solo reía y apoyaba en los coros a Naruto, haciendo que este sonriera de la alegría, nunca creyó que alguna chica lo apoyaría a cantar aquella canción que tanto amaba.

Después se sentaron a descansar, hablaron de sus vidas en estos 6 años, Sasuke no hablaba nada, la ojijade lo miraba de vez en cuando sigilosamente.

-**Naruto-kun, traje pastel me ayudas a partirlo?- **pregunto la pelinegro, sacando de quien sabe donde una cajita en donde llevaba el pastel, el ojiazul tomo el cuchillo y comenzó a partir los trozos preguntándole a sus amigos..

-**teme, quieren uno grande, mediano o chico.. Ah ¡!- **paro de hablar y cortar , soltando un grito de dolor, se miro su dedo índice y vio una línea de ella salía un liquido rojo, giraba su cara de una lado a otro mirando su dedo, de un de pronto abrió sus ojos muy grande…

-**ME CORTEEEEEEEEEE ¡! AHHHHHH- **comenzó a gritar y saltar por todos lados, Sasuke bufo y Hinata se había asustado por el súbito grito del chico.

-**Na.. naruto-kun, cálmate- **le decía la ojiperla con sus manos en la boca por los nervios, el ojiazul saltaba de un lado a otro , hasta que se sentó de un estruendo al lado de Hinata enseñándole la herida.

-**ves Hinata-chan, lo ves?- **lloraba el pelirrubio , mientras la pelinegra trataba de ver lo que le ensañaba el chico.

-**Naruto-kun solo es un corte – **decía para tranquilizarlo.

-**Hinata-chaaaaaaaaaaan ¡! Como no lo vas a ver- **decía desesperado Naruto, Hinata seguía intentado ver.** –no lo ves?, se me están saliendo las tripas, eso blanco SON LAS TRIPAAAAAS HINATA-CHAAAAAN ¡- ** gritaba y gritaba, la ojiperla lo saco hacia afuera , para llevarlo al baño, se sentía nerviosa ver al pelirrubio de esa forma, dejaron solos a Sasuke y Sakura, mientras a lo lejos se seguían escuchando los gritos del hiperactivo chico –**ME MORIRE LO ASEGURO UNA HERIDA COMO ESTA ME PUEDE COSTAR TODA LA SANGRE QUE TENGO HINATA-CHAN, PONME UNA CURITA ¡!-**

Se reían sin parar dentro de esa sala –**Naruto no ha cambiado nada- **rompió las carcajadas la pelirosa, quien se apretaba su estomago de dolor por tanto reír.

-**el dobe sigue siendo el mismo, la que ha cambiado eres tu Sakura- **desvió el tema el azabache.

-**porque lo dices?-**

**-es obvio eres bastante fría, a veces actúas como eres, pero después tu rostro cambia de un instante a otro..- **hablaba el Uchiha , mirando serio a la ojijade.

-**me has estado observando mucho- **trato de cambiar el tema ya que le molestaba, no quería contarle sobre Sai.

-**si te he observado , y demasiado Haruno- **asintió el azabache dejando a una sorprendida Sakura –**quiero que confíes en mí , como antes, cuéntame que te sucedió en Francia, me preocupas Sakura- **acercándose a la pelirosa, quien no oculto un sonrojo, le iba a contar todo.

-**está bien- **dijo resignada, provocando una risita a Sasuke -

-**al llegar a Francia asistí de inmediato a las clases de ballet, me molestaron al igual que aquí por mi aspecto-** el ojinegro en puño unas de sus manos de rabia no le gustaba que la molestara, lo encontraba injusto, aun que él nunca la encontró linda y siempre le decía a Naruto eso, pero en el fondo le atraía esa hermosa sonrisa y esos lindos ojos color jade , que eran vistos solo por ellos, cuando la muchacha se quitaba los anteojos para limpiar sus lagrimas –**allí conocí a Hinata, a ella no le gustaba que me trataran así, siempre era tan linda y delicada, me ayudo a cambiar mi aspecto al menos solo las ropas, ya que los anteojos y los frenillos no me los podía sacar, al menos dejaron de burlarse con eso, 5 años después ya con 15 me pude sacar los molestosos frenos y fue ahí donde entro Hinata con su arsenal de moda, mi pelo ya había crecido demasiado, pero siempre lo llevaba en una coleta, me saco los anteojos y los reemplazo por unos de contacto y como me ves ahora fue el duro trabajo de Hinata, y así pude *conquistar* si se puede llamar así al chico popular de la escuela, Sai –** Sasuke arqueo una ceja de disgusto, se sentía celoso –**salimos unos días y me pidió ser su novia, yo acepte feliz, porque sentía que de verdad me gustaba, todo iba muy bien, duramos cerca de un año, pero fue hace poco que lo descubrió, hace algunos meses comenzó a comportarse extraño, era frio, etc. Ese día fui al centro comercial junto a Hinata, y desde el segundo piso lo vi besando a otra chica, sentí que mi mundo se derrumbo, llore pero no demasiado, me convertí en una muchacha fría, sin sentimientos, decidí venirme cuanto antes de Francia, ya que me seguía llamando , ni siquiera tuve tiempo de terminar con él, me iba a buscar a la casa, pero no quería verlo… me volví fría por el simple hecho de ser lastimada Sasuke, una historia completamente distinta a la tuya , ya que tu eres así desde tu nacimiento- **rio bajito la ojijade –

-**lo siento Sakura, como pudo ese imbécil engañarte, yo en su lugar….-**paro en seco el azabache de nuevo estaba abriendo su boca respecto a sus sentimientos, no quería que se enterara, quería estar seguro el mismo de que era eso..

-**si hubieras estado en su lugar?...-** insistía la chica para que continuase.

-**si hubiera estado en su lugar, te abriera ciudad, darte el amor que te mereces- **hablaba el ojinegro con la cabeza agachada , y con un sonrojo que no lo hizo evidente a los ojos de la pelirosa, que lo miraba sorprendida.

-**Sasuke-kun , arigato!- ** lo abrazo emocionada, el azabache se quedo intacto a tal acto, pero al tocar tierra la abrazo con más fuerza…la ojijade se sintió feliz, iba a terminar el abrazo ya que le estaba quitando el aire pero….

**-no, quédate un instante mas así …. Te lo pido- **


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo VI**

**-te lo pido…- **la pelirrosa quedo atónita ante las palabras del ojinegro.

-**Si Sasuke –kun- **respondió abrazando mas fuerte al azabache.

Se quedaron así unos cuantos minutos, ambos disfrutaban de sus olores, el de Sasuke uno tan varonil y el Sakura uno a cerezos que emanaba cada vez que entraba a cualquier sitio, no emitían palabras solo escuchaban sus respiros, hasta que ese bello momento acabo, por un Dobe.

-**Mira Sakura, Hinata me puso una curi…ta- **quedaron sorprendidos al verlos abrazados, el rubio sonrió al igual que Hinata, los tortolos se separaron al instante apenados por lo de recién.

-ggg – aclaro la voz el azabache –**dobe eres un llorón- **fue lo único que pudo emitir.

-**jajaja como veo no perdieron el tiempo- **movía las cejas de arriba abajo.

-**Narutoo, no hables idioteces será mejor irnos, se nos está haciendo tarde-** dijo nerviosa la ojijade, siendo apoyada por el azabache.

Los cuatros salieron del karaoke, Hinata junto a Sakura y Sasuke junto a Naruto, iban un poco alejados.

-**Sakura, me tienes que contar todo si?- **le decía la ojiperla

-**si, fue emocionante ….-** siguieron hablando mientras el interrogatorio de Naruto comenzaba.

-**tienes mucho de que contarme teme- **decía con los brazos cruzados.

-**está bien dobe- **suspiro Sasuke, no le quedaba de otra, además necesitaba contarle a alguien todo lo que sentía y a Sakura no sería ya que no estaba seguro.

-**CHICAS!- **grito el pelirrubio haciendo girar a estas –**con Sasuke iremos a una tienda por algo, después nos vemos- **les gritaba mientras jalaba al azabache en dirección contraria.

-**Está bien- **grito Sakura..

O_o_-o-o-o-o-_O-oO_O_OO_O

-**ya teme comienza a explicarme todo- **exigió el ojiazul, quienes se encontraban en una plaza.

-**lo sé –** dio un suspiro y comenzó –**te contare desde cuando éramos niños si?- **Naruto asintió –**la verdad nunca encontré bella a Sakura por sus fachas, pero siempre me atrajo su actitud, nunca lo demostré por mi orgullo, y sé que tú lo sabes dobe, me gustaba su sonrisa tan sincera, sus ojos y ese raro color rosa de su cabello, aun me acuerdo esa fiesta a la que asistimos..-** guardo un poco de silencio ,sonrió y luego miro a Naruto –**se veía tan hermosa dobe- **el ojiazul sonrió, le gusta escuchar halagos sobre su hermana –**ese vestido verde combinaba perfecto con sus ojos, aun tenía sus lentes, su pelo lo tenía recogido, para otros se veía igual de poco agraciada, pero para mí no, parecía un ángel…-**

**-sabia que sentías cosas por ella Sasuke, siempre lo supe..- **interrumpió Naruto.

-**pero no estaba seguro, no sabía si era gustar lo que realmente sentía, solo tenía 10 años, pensé que solo era una pendejada. Pero el tiempo me dijo lo contrario, desde que se fue pensaba en ella, me mostraba indiferente, trate de encontrar eso que me faltaba con otras…-**

**-te las llevabas a la cama?- **pregunto molesto el ojiazul.

-**eso nunca lo hice dobe, solo eran rumores que esparcían las mujeres obsesionadas conmigo, hasta que vi a Karin, al principio me recordaba a Sakura, sus sentimientos se sentían tan puros, igual a los de ella, pero al poco tiempo comenzó a ser ella , la verdadera Karin, igual a las otras, superiora, cargante, ya no la soportaba, aun así no podía terminar con ella, me hizo un gran favor al hacerlo, después llega esa flor de nuevo, más hermosa que nunca, me sentí feliz, completo, no te lo niego cuando la vi la quería abrazar y besar, al escuchar su voz tan fría, me hizo sentir mal, me preguntaba que le había pasado, hasta que me dijiste el porqué, el sentimiento de celos se apodero de mí, no soportaba pensar que otro besara esos rosados labios , que abrazara esa deslumbrante figura, ahora me doy cuenta…. estoy enamorada de ella dobe** –

-**así que eso sientes- **dijo serio –**se nota que ella siente lo mismo por ti, debes declararte-**

**-y si sigue enamorada del otro?- **mostrando una cara de debilidad.

-**no creo, pero si estas tan inseguro habla con ella, no pierdes nada- **posando su mano en la espalda de su amigo.

-**Gracias dobe …**

O_O_Oo-oO_oO_oO_OO

En casa se encontraba Sakura con Hinata, emocionadas por la escena antes vivida.

-**entonces te pidió que se quedaran unos momentos más abrazados?- **dijo emocionada la ojiperla.

-**si Hinata, me siento apenadaaaaaa- **decía tapándose la cara con ambas manos y balanceándose de un lado a otro.

-**que esperas tonta?, dile lo que sientes-**

**-y si fue solo el momento?- **se empezó a preocupar…

-**no lo creo Sakura-chan, vamos dile, no pierdes nada.-**

**-tienes razón ¡ , lo hare, dame suerte.. –** empuñando sus manos al frente de su pecho.

-**Gambare ¡! …- **se sonrieron –**Sakura, nunca te lo he preguntado pero hace tiempo que tengo curiosidad ya que lo cuidas demasiado.-**

**-que es ¿?**

**-ese colgante que tienes, lo vi desde que llegaste, te lo regalo Naruto-kun ¿?- **pregunto mientras tomaba el collar en el cuello de la pelirosa. Era el rostro de un osito sonriendo de color verde.

-**ee no, al parecer me lo dio Sasuke-kun- **sonrieron mirando el accesorio –**el día en que me fui lo abrase, como siempre el no correspondió, ** **pero sentí algo que me echaban al bolsillo, al principio no tome importancia , pero al subir al avión me di cuenta que tenia este collar y estoy segura que me lo obsequio Sasuke..- **

**-que tierno, se nota que siente cosas por ti-**

**-eso espero- **sonrieron y escucharon un sonido.

-**tadaimaaaaaaaaas ¡.- **era Naruto que acababa de llegar y entro corriendo a la pieza de Sakura.

-**que tal chicas! – **grito.

-**porque entras así a mi recamara idiota- **respondió furiosa la ojijade.

-**gomen, gomen, pero queria decirles que no hay clases mañana, y una chica de nuestro curso organizo una fiesta y estamos invitados es en una hora más, así que arréglense- **termino de informar cerrando las puerta tras de si e irse.

-**Fiesta?, este es el momento perfecto para que te conozcas mas con mi hermano-**

**-aaa?- **dijo nerviosa, la pelinegro –**crees eso?-**

**-claro que si .. **

**-me tienes que ayudar- **la pelirosa asintió y se dispusieron a buscar la vestimenta perfecta.

O_O_O_OO_O-oO_OO_

**Relato Sasuke**

Se siente bien decirle esto a alguien, ese dobe si que se comporta como un verdadero amigo, hoy es el momento indicado para decirle todo a Sakura, ojalas que todo resulte bien.

-**mochi mochi- **mi teléfono acaba de sonar y era Naruto.

-**ya les dije a las chicas, ahora solo te vienes a mi casa, y así nos vamos los 4 juntos- **

**-hmp, estaré allí en 40 minutos dobe- **le respondí animadamente.

-**ya llego tu hora Sasuke y creo que la mía igual , chao ¡! – **si que es idiota nuestra hora, jajaja mi cara siente un calor insoportable, creo que es lo que se llama sonrojo , Sakura ves lo que me haces sentir, eres una molestia .

**Fin relato **

Ya estaban listas , Sakura vestía una falda tableada 5 dedos encima de la rodilla de color de negro, una blusa con arciales del mismo color, una chaqueta de color verde agua que combinaba con sus ojos, unas calcetas que tapaban sus rodillas color negro y unas botas del mismo color, su cabello caía liso y con rulos en las puntas, su fleco era tomado hacia el lado con un pinche color verde y su maquillaje era casual, en simples palabras se veía hermosa.

Hinata vestía una falda esta era de color perla al igual que sus ojos, una blusa negra que mostraba los hombres, unas botas bajo la rodilla color negro y un abrigo del mismo color ajustado, llegaba un poco más arriba que la falda, su pelo iba en una coleta y sus flecos en el mismo lugar y su maquillaje era casi imperceptible. La dos se veían hermosas, sintieron que tocaron la puerta bajaron y se encontraron con Naruto y Sasuke quienes la miraban sorprendidos

-**dejen de mirar así, la mandíbulas se les caerá, será mejor que nos vallamos luego no creen?….**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Gracias por sus lindo reviews, aquí les traigo el capi VII, disfrútenlo**_

**Capítulo VII**

Se quedaron mirando fijamente a las chicas…

-**Sera mejor irnos no? Naruto-kun- **saco del trance al rubio la ojiperla.

-**ee?, aa si , vámonos- **abrió la puerta y salieron. Caminaron hasta la fiesta, riendo y hablando de lo que sea. Al estar en la entrada del departamento, el azabache diviso una mata de cabello rojo –**Diablos, me la tenía que topar aquí- **se dijo así mismo en un susurro, hizo entrar a sus acompañantes más rápido, ya que se habían quedado platicando con otras amistades, pasaron siendo empujados por el ojinegro.

-**que pasa teme!- **pregunto Naruto, ahora ya de dentro.

-**venia Karin dobe, no quiero que se me acerque, sabes lo que lograría eso?- **le dijo Sasuke al oído de su amigo,

-**Tienes razón, saca a bailar a Sakura, como veo ya le están echando el ojo- **apuntado con su boca a la pelirosa, quien hablaba con un muchacho con cejas grandes, lo conocía su nombre era Lee, miro a Sakura y parecía incomoda mirando hacia todos lados, se acerco y le tomo la cintura.

-**Disculpa cielo, te está molestando?- **dijo *cariñosamente* el azabache dejando a una ojijade completamente confundida, esta lo miro y el pelinegro le guiño un ojo.

-**ee , no disculpa Sasuke, no pensaba que era tu novia, como se hace poco estabas con Karin- **

**-eso ya se termino, ahora estoy feliz con ella- **posando sus labios en la cabellera de la muchacha y brindándole un suave beso.

-**tienes suerte, apenas llega una chica y ya la tienes en las manos- **hablo y luego se marcho.

-**Sasuke-kun, que fue todo eso?- **pregunto confusa.

-**ven, tengo algo que proponerte-…**

**Relato Sakura**

Proponerme algo?... Kya que será?

**Mente de Sakura**

–**Sakura, te amo, se mi novia- **arrodillándose y obsequiándole un ramo de flores.

Kyaaaa, las cosas que piensas Sakura, Sasuke no me pediría algo como eso, pero que fue todo lo de recién, le agradezco de todos modos , ya que me estaba incomodando ese raro chico, no paraba de hablarme, me insinuaba cosas como, eres tan linda como una flor de cerezo, tu piel están blanca y frágil como la nieve, WTF, me gustan los halagos pero solo de Sasuke-kun

Llegamos al balcón del departamento, era bastante espacioso y con mucho silencio, se ve tan lindo mirando el horizonte, sus ojos emiten un lindo brillo.

-**Sakura!- **me hablo de forma tranquila, pero su mirada mostraba seriedad, me empezó a preocupar.

**Relato Sasuke**

Qué diablos fue lo que hice, un impulso de sacarle del frente de ese tipo me inundo. Y ahora que digo?, se supone que en esta fiesta somos novios, Aaish, de nuevo yo y mi bocota..

-**Que sucede Sasuke-kun?- **hablo de forma vergonzosa.

-**es que te note incomoda delante de Lee, y fue eso lo único que se me ocurrió.- **Ja no fue solamente eso, también esos celos irracionales que me surgen.

-**Ah fue solo eso, pero que haremos ahora?- **eso mismo me pregunto yo.

**Fin relato.**

Se miraron por un instante, hasta que el azabache hablo.

-**tendremos que seguir con esto, además me sirve a mi –** dijo mirando la fiesta, Sakura lo miro confusa.

-**en que te servirá a ti?-**

-**Ahh- **suspiro –**mi ex novia está aquí, y dudo que no me dejara tranquilo, al decirle que tengo novia, supongo que se alejara, me podrías hacer eso favor**?-la chica sintió un leve dolor en el pecho, como si algo lo desgarrara al escuchar *mi ex novia* , le sonrió y asintió , el ojinegro hizo lo mismo.

-**te prometo que será hasta que las cosas no den para más-**

**-está bien-**

Entraron a la fiesta, la pelirosa se sintió asesinada con la mirada de las muchas chicas que habían allí, -**Sasuke sigue siendo el más perseguido-**pensaba a sus adentros.

-**teme donde se habían metido?, aa estaban arreglando asuntos no?- **hablo pícaramente Naruto y golpeando con el codo el brazo de sus amigo.

-**No hables tonterías dobe, Sakura será mejor decirles a los chicos- **el rubio con la pelinegra se miraron confusos, la ojijade asintió y salieron nuevamente al balcón, les contaron todo, Naruto no evito una carcajada burlona y un buen golpe de Sasuke, pero todos quedaron de acuerdo en no decir nada y seguir con el juego.

-**las ocurrencias tuyas teme, todo por estar más que cerca de mi hermana- **rio con las manos en su nuca, mientras las 2 chicas estaban más atrás conversando de lo mismo.

-**no es por eso, Sakura llego muy hermosa y ya está siendo acosada por los tipos estos, además Karin ya anda de resbalosa y necesito mantenerla lejos de mi- **Naruto asintió con razón.

-**teme se acerca la zo… que sea Karin- **visualizo el ojiazul a una pelirroja que se acercaba al ritmo de la música hacia ellos. El azabache miro hacia atrás donde se encontraba su falsa su novia.

-**Sakura- **grito que solo pudo escuchar Sakura, miro extrañada y se acerco

-**que sucede?-**

**-creo que comenzara nuestra actuación, se está acercando Karin.- **la chica miro por detrás de las espalda del ojinegro y la vio.

-**Sasukito querido, bailemos una sí?- **dijo Karin tomándolo del brazo.

-**lo siento- **soltándose del agarre –**estoy con mi novia- **tomando de la mano a la pelirosa –**amor vamos a bailar?- **le pregunto y la ojijade asintió.

Comenzaron a bailar alejados, imitando risas de gozo al ver cuán molesta se fue la peliroja de su lado

-**esto es chistoso Sasuke- **dijo Sakura sonriéndole y provocando un sonrojo al azabache.

-**desde cuando te volviste tan linda- **susurro el ojinegro

-**dijiste algo?- **grito la ojijade –**si quieres dejar de bailar lo hacemos, ya que se fue Karin!- **le seguía gritando.

-**No ¡, esto entretenido!.- **le dé volvió el grito y disminuyendo la lejanía entre ambos, la tomo de la cintura y comenzaron a moverse lentamente pero con ritmo. Sakura se extraño veía que la estaba pasando bien, si que era buen actor, pensaba.

Bailaron por mas o menos una hora, mientras en el balcón se encontraban dos inocentes adolescentes.

-**ee, y como la has pasado Hinata-chan – **pregunto el hiperactivo a la chica que se encontraba mirando el paisaje , para luego mirarlo a él.

-**muy bien, ustedes son muy amigables, lástima que ya me marcho mañana- **mostrando un semblante triste.

-**MAÑANA! – **grito este, asustando a la ojiperla**. –tan poco tiempo que te quedaste?-**

**-si, me iba a quedar por más tiempo, pero mis padres me llamaron que tenía que irme, pero lo hicieron como pregunta- **

**-** **…..- **se quedo en silencio –**pe..Pero si yo… te pidiera que te quedaras , lo harías?- **Hinata miro sorprendida, pero con felicidad .

-**que quieres decir Naruto-kun?-**

**-lo que quiero decir, es que tú me gustas Hinata-chan ¡! –**

Por otro lado de la fiesta seguían bailando, ahora ya muy cerca pero con una canción lenta, Sasuke tenía apoyada su cabeza en la de Sakura que se encontraba en su pecho.

-**Sakura- **le susurro al oído, causando un tiritar en la chica.

-**Mm?- **emitió la pelirosa mirándolo.

-**ee.. Aun te gusta... Tu ex?- **tartamudeo.

-**Ya no Sasuke, aun me gustas tú y lo sabes.- **respondió segura, el azabache sonrió de lado, le causaba gran satisfacción escuchar eso.

Guardo silencio para encontrar las palabras perfectas para decirle lo que tenía que decir, la ojijade esperaba con ansias sus palabras.

-**Sakura- **emitió serio –**volvamos esta falsedad en verdad si?- **acercando su rostro a la de la muchacha quien emitió un suave.

-**Sa.. Sasuke-kun ….**

**Ço_LO_O_LO_O-o-oO-O-L-O-lO—lO-o**

_**Que les pareció el capi? Espero que bien, me gusto mucho escribirlo xDD**_

_**Que pasara con Naruto y Hinata, se irá o se quedara por la repentina declaración de su rubio?.**_

_**Y con Sasuke y Sakura, se volverá la falsedad verdad?, que pasara con ese acercamiento de rostros proporcionado por el azabache ¿?.**_

_**Todo esto lo sabrán en el próximo capi, sigan leyendo mi fanfic.**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Capi numero VIII, dejen reviews ¡! n_n**_

**Capítulo VIII**

Sasuke se acerco lentamente hacia el rostro de la pelirosa, esta solo lo veía sonrojada a tal acercamiento, cuando ya estaban a milímetros de distancia, cuando ya sentían sus respiraciones agitadas por los nervios, aparece una persona nada agradable para Sakura.

-**Cof, cof –** tocio de forma falsa un chico de tez muy blanca , cabello negro y sus ojos del mismo color, ese gesto hizo que se separaran de inmediato la pareja, dejando a un molesto Sasuke y una sorprendida Sakura.

-**Sai.. Que haces aquí?...**

En otro lado de la fiesta se encontraba Naruto tieso por la recién declaración, quien esperaba con ansias las palabras de la ojiperla, quien se tapaba la boca con su mano.

-**Naruto-kun – **emitió Hinata, sonriéndole al pelirrubio –**tu… tu …- **tartamudeaba , el ojiazul sudaba inmóvil –**tu también… ME GUSTAS y mucho ¡!- ** dijo emocionada, Naruto sonrió de oreja a oreja. La abrazo y le dio un fugaz beso, la pelinegra se quedo anonadada .

-**No te vayas si?- **dijo el ojiazul, sonriéndole cálidamente.

-**con lo que me acabas de decir, no me iré Naruto-kun-** lo abrazo con más fuerza, se quedaron allí por unos minutos , mientras dentro la confusión se apoderaba de Sakura.

**Relato Sasuke.**

Este es el tal Sai , pero que hace aquí, tenía que interrumpir, ahora como encuentro el momento perfecto para decirle lo que siento a Sakura?, Rayos, muestra una cara de confusión al ver a este tipo, a lo mejor aun le gusta .

-**no pensaba en encontrarte aquí, Sa-ku-ri-ta – **esto último lo dijo con sensualmente, mirándome de reojo .

-**que haces tú aquí , idiota- **emitió Sakura saliendo del chok .

-**pues, solo venia de paseo, pero veo que ya me olvidaste y eso aun seguimos siendo novios..- **le tomo la mano, pero la jale hacia mí.

-**como te atreves hablarle estas cosas, después de lo que le hiciste?- **dije furioso, con una ganas de golpear a ese bastardo. Por el balcón venia entrando Naruto junto a Hinata de la mano (?),valla eso tendrá que aclarármelo después, al verme junto a Sakura de esa manera de acerco de inmediato, Hinata le dijo algo al oído y con furia se acerco.

-**que sucede?- **dijo serio, una expresión casi nunca antes viste en el dobe.

-**que haces aquí Sai, no molestes a Sakura- **también defendió Hinata.

-**será mejor irnos Sakura.- **le dije apartándola, pero se quedo inmóvil.

-**necesito hablar con Sai…-**

**Fin relato .**

Sasuke se mostro confusa al igual que los otros dos,..

-**pero nee-chan- **interrumpió el pelirrubio.

-**solo quiero aclarar las cosas, pueden irse , después me voy a casa- **hablo fríamente mirando al pelinegro de Sai.

-**Haz lo que quieras- **hablo en seco el azabache y yéndose a grandes zancadas de la fiesta, Naruto y Hinata también lo hicieron, el ojiazul mostrándole una mueca de disgusto y Hinata una de tristeza.

-**No te preocupes Hina, estaré bien- **le sonrió, y se marcharon.

Afuera estaba Sasuke, esperando a que bajara su amigo.

-**Sakura es una tonta Hinata-chan- **venía reclamando el pelirrubio a su ahora *novia*.

-**calma Naruto-kun, Sakura sabe lo que hace, tiene que decirles muchas cosas a Sai, solo esperémosla.- **le respondió la ojiperla, poniendo sus manos en forma de calma al ojiazul.

-**yo me iré, no estoy para esperar molestias como Sakura- **dijo el azabache yéndose.

-**teme!…perdónala-** grito Naruto con tristeza, el ojinegro sonrió de medio lado.

-**ja, no tengo de que perdonar dobe, es su vida y puede hacer lo que quiera con ella- **y se marcho con las manos en los bolsillos.

-**Pobre Sasuke-kun, se molesto , bastante- **dijo Hinata

-**si , siente muchas cosas por mi hermana, y esta….- **dio un respiro –**tenia que salir con esta, de seguro se le declaraba, y debido a esto no creo mucho que lo haga-** suspirando y recargándose su cabeza en el hombro de la ojiperla.

-**tienes razón- **

El ojiazul dio media vuelta a Hinata y la miro fijamente, causando el típico sonrojo, se acerco y le brindo un cálido beso , para luego abrazarla , la chica respondió a tal acto con ternura –**no te vayas de mi lado linda Hinata- **susurro Naruto al oído de la pelinegro. La chica sin mas sonrió de la felicidad que sentía al escuchar las palabras de su *príncipe*

-**No lo hare- **respondió, se separaron , Naruto la miro nuevamente a la cara y pose una mano en su nuca y comenzó a reír de lo apenado que se sentía. –**de que ríes Naruto-kun?- **pregunto preocupada.

-**es que eres tan mona cuando sonríes así, ja..Ja.. Y me causa cosas en el estomago, HINATA-CHAN CREO QUE ES AMOR ¡!- **la muchacha se exalto y se puso una mano en su boca de lo asombrada.

-**Naruto ¡.- **grito para luego abrazarlo –**me gustas mucho-**

Estuvieron hablando y demostrando lo que sentían, por si mañana no se verían, pero lo más probable es que no fuera así, ya que Hinata hablaría con sus padres sobre no regresar a su hogar y quedarse por más tiempo aquí, hasta que divisaron una mata de pelo rosa, que bajaba por las escaleras con la cabeza agachada.

-**Sakura que sucedió?- **pregunto su amiga preocupada, la ojijade levanto la cabeza y esbozo una sonrisa de aliento.

-**está todo arreglado, no se preocupen y Sasuku?-**

**-se fue molesto a casa, Nee-chan – **respondió Naruto, tomando la cintura de Hinata, esto le impresionado a la pelirosa .

-**eey, haber me perdí de algo?- **emitió la ojijade, moviendo su dedo índice hacia todos lados apuntando la mano de Naruto , ambos miraron confusos, para luego darse cuenta y separarse de la vergüenza, Sakura solo rio , de lo tan inocentes que pueden ser.

-**Sakura, Hinata-chan es mi novia ¡!- **

**-QUEEE ¡- **grito, dejando su boca abierta, luego salto abrazar a la feliz pareja.-**por fin par de idiotas, despistados, Kyaaa geniaaaal … - **gritaba y saltaba, los otros dos solo reían .

-**Hermana, deberías ir a hablar con Sasuke, creo que se merece una explicación- **hablo el pelirrubio sacando a la ojijade del transe de locura en que se encontraba.

-**Si, voy enseguida, ustedes vuelvan a casa, después tomo un taxi para ir a casa si?- **corriendo lentamente , pero se paro en el cruce y les grito –**aah y tengan cuidado, *usen condón*, hahahaha ¡!- **siguió corriendo a carcajadas

-**SAKURA-CHAN ¡- **grito avergonzada Hinata . Naruto sentía que su cara iba a explotar a tal temperatura que subía a su rostro.

**Relato Sasuke.**

Diablos, porque siento esta incertidumbre , me imagino a ese imbécil junto a Sakura y la ira me invade, parezco un idiota, por que tenia que aparecer justo en ese momento?, ahora me encuentro aquí en mi cuarto , tocando mi guitarra, arto de lo sucedido, si no hubiera aparecido, hubiera probado los tentadores labios de esa pelirosa, que me hace ver cerdos voladores, con eso todo hubiera cambiado. Rayos quien será ahora?, no quiero hablar con nadie.

-**Sasuke por fin abres- **me dijo Sakura se encontraba en frente mío cansada, se notaba que venía corriendo.

**-Hmp, que quieres?- **respondí indiferente, vi que bajo su mirada. –**Pasa, te ves cansada- ** no podía verla de esa manera, me dio las gracias y entro, la hice pasar a mi pieza y le lleve un vaso con agua, no había nadie en casa, como para pedir que hicieran algo mas, ya que para la cocina soy una basura.

-**venia a explicarte lo de recién- **titubeo .

-**Hmp, no te preocupes, y de que hablaron?- **me mostré indiferente, pero con gran curiosidad

**Fin relato **

**Flash Back**

**-que haces aquí?- **pregunto la pelirosa molesta.

-**solo venia de visita, nunca creí encontrarme contigo y .. En esa situación- **

**-pues eso te vale a ti no?, y donde dejaste a tu chica?-**

**-Ja, sigues molesta por ello no?, bueno con ella no paso nada, fue solo diversión, te busque para aclararlo pero nunca quisiste hablar conmigo…-** siendo interrumpido.

-**terminamos- **dijo cortante Sakura, dejando una cara de disgusto a Sai –**en Francia no alcance hacerlo, así que lo hago aquí, además ya hay alguien a quien amo y siempre lo he hecho y es Uchiha Sasuke- **emitió segura y mirando a los ojos al muchacho.

-**mm, así que es eso, está bien , no te desharás fácilmente de mi, ingresare a Konoha, tendrás que soportarme Haruno, hare de tu relación un desastre- **dijo desafiante, causando un poco de miedo en la ojijade, pero sin demostrarlo.

-**Con Sasuke y yo será mejor no meterse querido…**

**Fin Flash Back.**

El azabache miro con impresión lo que la chica decía, de un momento a otro la tenia entre sus brazos.

-**Me gustas Sakura….**

**O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_OO_O_O_O_O_O_**

_**Que tal ¿?, el próximo capi se viene con todo , espero que les haya gustado…**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Capitulo IX**

Sasuke abrazo a Sakura de una manera que jamás lo había hecho, la pelirosa quedo inmóvil a tales palabras que emitió el azabache en su oído.

-**Sakura me gustas...- **dijo en un susurro, la ojijade sonrió tímidamente, provocando un sonrojo, se separaron y se miraron –**espero que me creas- **

-**te creo Sasuke-kun!- ** respondió emocionada, abalanzándose sobre el ojinegro y dándole un beso, Sasuke respondió encantando a la acción de la chica, la tome del cuello, para intensificar el beso.

Se separaron por la falta de aire, volvieron a mirarse, sonrieron y se abrazaron –**te prometo que jamás de dejare ir de nuevo- **volvió a emitir en el oído de la pelirosa. Esta no dijo nada, de nuevo esa electricidad que le recorría todo el cuerpo se hizo presente, quedando estática, el azabache se separo preocupado, por el estado *vegetal* que presentaba Sakura.

-**que te sucede?- **expreso , tomándola de los hombros, zamarreándola suavemente.

-**Aaa?- **dijo saliendo de sus pensamientos –**nada, es que nunca creí que esto llegara a pasar- **sonriendo, provocando un estruendo en el pecho del pelinegro.

**Relato Sakura.**

**KYAaaa ¡! , Sasuke-kun se me declaro?, eres genial Sakura, ahora seremos novios? , Y viviremos juntos para siempre?,…. Ya basta, ya no eres una chiquilla, se mas madura, pero aun no me pide ser su novia- **pensaba con un semblante triste, mientras Sasuke me miraba sin detención.

-**deja de sonreír de esa manera- **expreso, moviendo su cara hacia un lado , me preocupe…

-**lo siento Sasuke-kun, no pensaba que te molestaba que sonría…-** no alcance a terminar cuando sus labios se habían posado sobre los míos, sentí que mi corazón se salía de mi pecho, fue un beso corto, pero que causo mil un sensaciones.

-**no me molesta, solo…-** dio una pausa –**solo que … te ves cof cof tan linda- **dijo tosiendo, para que así no lo escuchara, pero lo hice, escuchar eso de parte del chico que más amo, es una bomba de felicidad para mi corazón.

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O

Por otro lado se encontraban yendo a casa dos adolescentes, tímidamente tomados de la mano.

-**Naruto-kun, como crees que le fue a Sakura-chan ¿?- **pregunto Hinata mirando al ojiazul.

-**yo creo que bien, el teme siempre cae a las disculpas de mi hermana, digamos que es muy débil ante Sakura- **respondió, haciendo el mismo gesto.

-**Sakura siempre me hablaba de ustedes en Francia, pero mucho más de Sasuke, se notaba que lo amaba- **

**-y hasta ahora igual Hinata-chan, Sasuke siempre sintió cosas por mi Nee, y Sakura siempre estuvo para él, el teme nunca la trato mal , pero si decía que no era linda, aunque yo nunca le creí, solo lo decía para tapar lo que en verdad sentía- **expreso el pelirrubio, y Hinata asintió. –**Ya llegamos, y ahora que le diré a papa porque Sakura no está junto a nosotros, será mejor que la llamemos no crees?- **Abrazando a la chica por la cintura, pero no se dieron cuenta que la puerta del antejardín se abría lento.

-**Na-ru-to- **emitió una voz, saliendo lentamente detrás de la puerta, como tipo anime , en que el cuerpo se ve negro y los ojos rojos.

Los chicos se asustaron, pero al darse cuenta de quién era…

-**Naruto que haces abrazando a HInata-chaaaaaaan ¡!- **grito Minato…

-**Pa—paa ¡! – **grito también el pelirrubio, la ojiperla se tapo la boca como siempre lo hacía cuando estaba sorprendida.

-**te lo tenias guardo, campeón ¡!- **dijo el pelirrubio mayor tomando de los hombros a ambos chicos acercándolos hacia el..

-**Ya papa..- **hablo Naruto zafándose del agarre.

-**ya son novios no es así?- **pregunto a la ojinegro.

-**Minato-sama –** respondió nerviosa.

-**Si papa lo somos, y ya deja de molestar- **es foso el ojiazul, tomando de la mano a Hinata y llevándola dentro.

-**me alegro, me alegro- **decía Minato dando palmaditas para luego mirar con una sonrisa a su alrededor, y al no ver a cierta mata rosa, se le borro la sonrisa, acercándose como alma a Naruto

-**Na-ru-to- **dijo monstruosamente.. –**donde esta Sakura!-**ambos chicos se miraron y dijeron

-**es esta con Sasuke-kun / teme – **respondieron al unisonó, querían esconderlo pero la mirada asesina que se posesiono sobre ellos, los atemorizo.

-**Así?...- **dijo Minato, haciendo sonar sus dedos en puño. –**ya se las verá conmigo ese niñato, que se lleva a mi pequeña flor de cerezo!- **comenzó a caminar a grandes zancadas, pero fue parado por las manos de los chicos.

-**Papa déjalos tiene mucho de qué hablar-** mientras sujetaban al pelirrubio, pero luego se enderezo y Hinata y Naruto cayeron al suelo, sobándose sus traseros.

**-hablar?, Hm, pronto hablare con esos dos- **gruñía, entrando a la casa.

Naruto ayudo a ponerse de pie a la ojiperla, ambos con una gotita en sus sienes.

-**Sera mejor llamar a Sakura-chan Naruto-kun – **dijo ya de pie la ojiperla

-**Si lo hare ahora mismo- **respondió sacando su teléfono celular, y marcando el numero de la pelirosa.

-_**Diga?-**_respondió .

-**Sakura, ya vente pronto a casa, papa está furioso¡! **– grito haciendo gestos con sus manos.

-_**está bien , iré ahora mismo-**_

_**-**_**quien sabes las cosas que estás haciendo con el teme…- **siendo callado por un grito ensordecedor

-_**BAKAAAAA ¡! –**_

**-yayaya, gomen, gomen ¡!, solo vente pronto- **cortando la llamado para quedar ambos nuevamente con una gotita en sus cabezas.

-**vendrá pronto?- **pregunto la pelinegro con ambas manos en su pecho.

-**Si, ahora entremos por mientras, debes estar cansada no?- **hablo de una forma sobre protectora el pelirrubio, que hizo que Hinata lo sorprendiera con un beso –**y.. Y que fue eso?- **pregunto sonriendo tontamente , apuntándose su boca** .** La chica solo sonrió y entraron.

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O

Por otro lado se encontraba Sakura y Sasuke, recostados en la cama hablando de su tiempo separados, hasta que la chica se levanto de un de repente.

**-que sucede?- **expreso el azabache.

-**se me había olvidado de que tenía que volver a casa ya, papa debe estar hecho una furia, conociéndolo debe haber forzado a los chicos de que les dijera dónde estaba- **dijo ya de pie .

-**valla lio en que me metí- **rieron , se paro junto a ella y la tomo de la cintura, la miro para luego besarla tiernamente. –**Pasare por ti mañana, y te invitare al cine- **la ojijade asintió emocionada, estaba viendo el lado que nunca vio de Sasuke.

Salieron, el azabache la fue a dejar, ya que era muy tarde para que se fuera sola, todo el camino fueron tomados de la mano, con sus dedos entrelazados.

-**a todo esto, el dobe no perdió el tiempo con Hinata- **dijo el ojinegro cambiando el tema.

-**Si, creo que ya se declararon el uno al otro , al parecer ya son novios, mi oni-chan no perdió el tiempo, sabe que pronto se ira Hinata- el** semblante de los dos cambio a uno triste.

-**Si se va ella…. También te irás tu?- **pregunto Sasuke con miedo de la respuesta.

-**eso solo lo decido yo, tengo el permiso de mis padres para irme a Francia, pero ahora teniéndote a ti, no me iré Sasuke-kun- **respondió con una sonrisa.

-**que bien, ya me preocupaba- **sonrió de lado el ojinegro. –**Espero que disfruten lo máximo del tiempo junto esos dos- **

**-espero lo mismo, nosotros igual, si?- **parando en seco y tomando posición delante del chico, poso sus manos en su pecho , y se levanto en puntitas para darle un beso, que dejo con ganas de mas al azabache. –**abre los ojos cariño, en unas cuantas horas mas tendrás uno más largo- **rio la pelirosa, causando un sonrojo muy visible en las mejillas de Sasuke.

-**hmp- **rio de lado, tratando de esconder su rostro en cualquier sitio.

Llegaron a la casa, se despidieron y Sakura entro siempre mirando hacia tras donde estaba Sasuke haciéndole señales de despedida, se veía muy guapo, con una mano en el bolsillo y la otra moviéndola. El azabache se marcho cuando ya no veía ninguna mata rosada frente a su ojos, dio un suspiro y camino todo el trayecto a su casa con una sonrisa de lado a lado, se sentía completo.

Sakura al entrar vio la luz de la lámpara de la sala encendida, se dirigió hacia allí y se encontró con quien esperaba.

-**bienvenida mi flor de cerezo…**

**O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O**

_**Que les pareció? , al parece Sakura recibirá un regaño xD dejen reviews onegaai ¡ (n_n)**_


End file.
